Sophrosne
by n-b-gadd
Summary: Sophrosyne – The Personal Record of Nathaniel Brendol Gadd. A glimpse to the life of an Outer-Rim Cadet who gets sent to much, much bigger (Imperial) circles, and finds love on the way. OMC/OMC, MLM, Rating: MA
1. Instalment 1

Instalment 1, Axxila, 7 BBY

Three years seems short in the span of the universe, but it's long enough to create sentiment.

I never thought that I would leave the Ciutric Hegemony. Indeed, after 17 years living in the System, three of those in service to the local antipirate fleet, I was content to stay here until the end of my days. But, as fate would have it, I was to move.

The message had arrived three daily cycles ago, the nerve to tell Squadron Leader Piett only one. And now, 12 years into the Imperial Era , I was to be sent to the Academy.

Obviously, I was as overjoyed as any other young militant when I'd turned on my datapad to see the formal text and the ever-imposing logo of the Galactic Empire (Brendol, my father, could not afford to enrol me as it was) but with it, came the bittersweet realisation that I would be leaving what had been my home for three years, and to possibly never set foot on the dirty urban developments of Axxila again before my death.

The thought had left a bitter taste in my mouth for hours, hence why l'd refused to fully acknowledge the message and show it to my superior until two daily cycles after receiving it. However, the way Piett barely read it, a knowing glint in his eyes, made me wonder if he already knew. I would not be surprised, out of all of us he was the most strategic, his dedication and integrity the reason he was Squadron Leader. Though the message itself had surprised me, why would the message arrive now, when the average age of an initiate was 9? Why to me, barely three years into Imperial service?

Either way, what little belongings I had were packed, and the transport shuttle was a few steps away, the thrum and heat of the engines warming my face and dishevelling copper hair.

"You'll do well, Gadd."

Piett had grasped my forearm as I grasped his, linking them in the not-quite handshake and not-quite hug that was common within the Outer Rim.

"I- Thank you, Squadron Leader- "

"Firmus."

I was certain that my eyes had widened, and I probably grasped onto Piett's forearm a little too tight,

"-Firmus. I will be sure to make you proud."

There was that glint again, making the 33-year-old seem more my own age, and I already knew the next words.

"I know."

My smile was forced, a pleasantry unwillingly partook. This was a wonderful opportunity, a chance to be more than a nameless cadet who hunted down pirates, but it still hurt.

"Perhaps we will meet again."

Piett- Firmus held on a second longer than regular procedure with his words, phrasing them as a statement rather than a question; and it gave me more hope that before for the next stage of my life.

With a firm nod, we let go of each other, and I took the time to swiftly make eye contact with the rest of our squad. Then, I was gone, carrying a small canvas bag over my shoulder as I boarded the shuttle, refusing to glace back even one until he had entered hyperspace.

Three years truly is too short.


	2. Instalment 2

Instalment 2, The Imperial Academy, Coruscant, 3 ABY

I was no longer a fresh-faced cadet, not for a while now. Yet I suppose if you spoke to anyone who knew me, and they would counter that. After all, since enrolment I had always been described as stoic and seemingly emotionless; a personality often only seen in our instructors.

However, the Academy had not been harsh on me from adolescence into my twenties. In fact, I prided myself on the fact that unlike many at this stage of education, my hair had not yet been tinged with grey, retaining a bright copper, and my form was still as built and manoeuvrable as it had been ten years ago. It was only looking in the mirror that I noticed how my eyes reflected the weariness that came with over ten years of constant training, both in mind and body.

Often, I'd would catch myself reminiscing on my youth. Of the bright-eyed member of the Antipirate Fleet in Axxila who hunted down pirates and smugglers alike alongside the now-Admiral Piett. The Academy had taken a creative mind and moulded and mutilated it into a critical strategist capable of forming plans and counter plans, backups of backups, able to overcome any obstacle in the way of perfection.

It was this mind that now found me among numerous classmates, the few that endured the full ten years, preparing with racing heart for either promotion or demotion.

The air was thick with tension, silent but for the apprehensive breaths of forty-nine other candidates. Each of us wore the same grey and black uniform, each baring the same Academy bars on their breast, each trained in the same way; but we were all to hold different commissions.

I stood two lines deep into the collective, wishing with all my heart to be anywhere else. It had been my dream to join the Imperial Navy, to accomplish what my father dreamed of me, perhaps to reach a rank other than "Cadet". In truth, I'd aspired to work in Intel, perhaps Communications; but all impossible without a military background.

It was with this in mind that I opened the flexiglass letter in my hands, a faded memory from ten years ago flashing briefly; internally debating before actually looking at the text inside.

 _Nathaniel Brendol Gadd,_

 _At 0900 a shuttle will arrive to escort you to The Excecutor. You will arrive there at 2100._

 _-Internal Communications_

My fate was decided, I was either to live upon the Excecutor until it's destruction, or die protecting it.

I had a new name now: Ensign Gadd.


	3. Instalment 3

Instalment 3, The Executor, 3 ABY

The journey was the simple part, I decided once I was escorted by two Stormtroopers to the bridge. I tried to keep my head up of course, to not pay attention to the stares and whispers; honestly if I wasn't their subordinate I would have removed these officers from their posts due to their easy distraction. But nonetheless, I still felt the hairs at the back of my neck bristle every time I heard a "That is the new Ensign?" or a "I thought the Academy had standards.".

I understood their sentiment of course, standing at only 5'4" and having not much in the way of muscle (only what's needed to hold my own in hand-to-hand combat), I wasn't a very imposing figure. But, having passed all my exams at the Academy with almost full marks, and being escorted to the bridge of the Executor under personal request of Admiral Piett himself, I felt that the remarks were unnecessary and petty.

However, upon entering the bridge, the woosh of the door ruffling my tidied hair, I decided that nothing could have prepared me for the sheer amount of shock that ran through me. I don't think my heart had ever beaten so fast in my life. Eyes now downcast, trying my best to stay still, I waited, the tip-tap tip-tap of leather boots on metal becoming louder and louder until it was all I could here.

"Ensign Gadd."

Oh, how long had it been since I heard that voice, how long since I had last taken orders in the midst of a dogfight, how long before that voice had assured me that I would do my best.

"Admiral Piett."

I slowly raised my gaze, softening my rigidness at the soft smile on my old friends' face. He hadn't changed much in the past ten years, surly not as much as I had; perhaps a few more silver wisps at his temples, a new tiredness under smiling eyes, but even so he was the same. It took everything within me not to jumper up and hug the man only a few inches taller than myself, but things were different now: we weren't unprofessional yet official pirate hunters anymore, we'd both risen above that.

He led me then to the area under the walkway, skilfully ignore the confuses looks better than I ever could, before we reached a terminal with a single figure efficiently scanning and typing on the monitor, oblivious to the world outside his headset.

"Sergeant Belami."

Then he looked up, and I truly believe that I had never seen a man so.. delicate.. before. Of course, he didn't seem like it at first: not with the ridged set of his shoulders, the legs slightly too long for his chair, the unwavering gaze on his monitor as he worked with his head held slightly higher than normal; no, when working, the man – Belami, was professional and slightly intimidating. But, as he scrambled to his feet with a strong lack of grace and saluted Piett with a healthy fear in his wide eyes, the only thing I could think about was how those eyes would plead and beg under me.

It wasn't right to think about.

But those lips, full and trembling slightly, seemed all too tempting; doe-like eyes dark and heavily lashes now desperately tried to blink away shyness and fear seemed all too alluring, sharp cheekbones and jaw perfect to grasp and tilt seemed all to perfect. One could accuse me of looking at him with "rose tinted glasses", but it didn't hide the fact that I was extremely and inexplicitly attracted to this man.

Whilst the Academy had made it perfectly clear that attraction to those of the same sex was healthy and natural, fraternization with colleagues was extremely frowned upon, and with a superior: utterly disallowed.

Hence why at Piett's next words, my heart dropped firmly to my stomach and my tongue felt like led.

"Sergeant, this is Ensign Gadd; he is to be your assistant, and you: his mentor."

Well Kriff.

 _Side note: thank's laivaaja (tumblr) for allowing me to mess with (and probably destroy) your wonderful character Basil T. Belami_


	4. Instalment 4

Instalment 4, The Executor, 3 ABY

I had been dismissed for the rest of that day, there not being enough time to induct me as I was assigned to the Day Shift, which ended at 2350, and it was already 2200 hours. I for one was immensely pleased at this, since it gave me ample time in my new quarters alone (all Ensigns shared a dormitory, however I was currently the only one as the sole other Ensign was on the Night Shift) to think about this recent development.

Despite this, as soon as I had entered the room with it steely grey walls and chrome appliances, I had immediately fallen onto the lower mattress of four sets of bunk beds, and fallen asleep.

This did, of course, lead me to waking up with all thoughts of the previous day still firm in my mind; weighing down my limbs as I tried to tackle the strange belts the went under my uniform to hold it together. Once I had finally secured the unflattering jacket, which was obviously tailored to me in a way that ensured all would see how poorly built and narrow I was, I left the chambers to return to the bridge.

My hair might have been a mess, but under the hat no one could really tell, and I was determined to make a good impression on my first official day; I certainly was not trying to arrive early to impress Sergeant Belami, no, not at all.

That didn't stop my breath from catching in my throat once I reached my post, only a few steps away and desperately trying to remember the correct resting position and with which arm to salute. Nor did it stop me from standing as tall and straight as I could in the hopes of seeming a little more intimidating than my short stature presumed.

"I- uh- At ease, Ensign."

I couldn't help but mumble a soft 'Nathaniel' as I lowered my arm, the current quite at the bridge making it louder than I thought at the sudden "Pardon?" that followed.

"My name is Nathaniel. I would like for you to call me by it."

Kriffing heck I was not going to survive this placement. But, to my surprise, Belami did nothing, he didn't send me away, didn't shout at me for being unprofessional, if anything the slight widening of his eyes confirmed that I had succeeded in proving myself not to be as meek as I appeared.

Then it was his turn to surprise me, waving a dismissive hand at the few others on the bridge at this time of day, before taking his seat at the terminal.

"Well, I- I thought you could shadow me? I found that the best way to learn to navigate these systems is first to watch and then to do."

His dismissive yet nervous tone made me frown slightly, was he that eager to be rid of me that he purposely chose the route of training with the least time span? Even so, I nodded and moved to stand behind him, ever so slightly to his left in order to glace over his shoulder.

I could have sworn he bristled and shivered slightly as I did so, but placing my arms behind my back and holding my head high, I was certain I was imagining the fact that his hands were shaking slightly as he showed me the basic functions of the monitor.

Then, he told me to sit down and run a simulation of an attack, expecting me to ensure a sister ship would be informed of the attack before any permanent damage could be done

I watched in horror as the fire tore the Executor apart. It wasn't real, but that didn't stop a hissed "Kriff!" as I called up the routing play-by-play to determine what I'd done wrong when entering the simple code. At least it was a simulation and so and I hadn't put any personnel's' life at risk. But it could have been avoided.

"Why didn't you double-check the message?"

"I forgot, sir."

It was the best answer I could give, having been caught by surprise and constantly distracted by Belami's closeness. That didn't stop the feeling of shame that stained my cheeks the same colour of my hair, or the slow gulp when he pushed my shoulder as a signal to stand and let him take over.

Perhaps three hours had passed before Belami abruptly stood, testing my reaction time in order to step out of his way. He began walking, another quickly filling his post, and I froze uncertainly.

"With me, Ensign." Came the soft command, and fixing my hat in place I swiftly caught up, sure to keep myself catch myself when I stumbled or lost my footing. I was certain this was it. Ten years training in the Academy ruined because I couldn't help but think with my dick.


	5. Instalment 5

Instalment 5, The Executor, 3 ABY

Imagine my surprise when rather than taking me straight to Piett's office, I was instead led to one of the numerous training rooms aboard the ship. When I had pegged the question of why he was taking me there, Belami simply replied with a curt "Pent up energy leads to distraction." As though the reason I couldn't concentrate was a lack of exercise rather than wondering how his thighs would feel against mine when I sat him in my lap.

"This, uh, is a private training room, Ensign. I think - it would be helpful if - we were to drop all formalities here. Agreed?"

I nodded. "Agreed."

Belami dropped his duffel to the bench and undid his belt and tunic. I took that moment to turn in order to focus on changing my own clothes. Damn, I didn't account for sharing the locker room.

I made sure to pay all my attention to swapping my uniform for the standard-issue athletic gear I'd brought, trying not to think about the Sergeant changing trousers on the other side of the bench. However, once I turned around, all my calming techniques failed me. Belami was standing in black sweatpants and undershirt, identity tags tapping lightly against his pale chest. He brushed a few fingers through his hair.

I swallowed. Kriff. Is this what he looks like in his quarters, at the end of the day? He looks much softer out of uniform.

However, as soon as we'd reached the mats, it was clear that despite a strong frame, years in Academy training had aided me greatly.

I had him on the mat in under four minutes. "Yield."

"I, uh, no."

Ah, I've upset him. Though with a closer look, it didn't seem that way. Belami coughed, a blush beginning to work its way up his neck.

"Yield." I commanded again, glad for the equality the training room gave us. But yet again, another 'No.' met my ears, and I placed more pressure onto my thighs, holding his hips down almost painfully.

He tried to flip us, using his arms in an attempt to twist my torso, and therefore I grabbed his wrists in mine and held him firmly down onto the mat. Leaning close, I couldn't stop the near-feral grin from working its way onto my face, dishevelled hair tinting my vision red.

One more "Yield." And finally, I heard Belami release a low groan and submit.

"Okay, okay."

With that I immediately stood up, holding my hand out to the other who was very obviously out of breath.

"They train you well nowadays." Came a winded comment, a sweaty palm in my own as I pulled the taller man to his feet.

I shrugged, "They have to with this political climate."

The 'I want you back on that mat with your arse bare for me.' went unsaid, but with the way Belami gulped and crossed his legs as he sat down on a bench, meant that my tone of voice and the look in my eyes had communicated the message clear enough.

Redressing was a contrast different experience to changing; this time I felt eyes burning on the back of my neck, ravaging the lightly freckled flesh on the sinewy arms and shoulders I possessed. It took a shorted amount of time to dress no that I was the one being watched rather than the watched, and the added burst of pride in my chest that I was ruffling the shy Sergeant helped me stand taller.

"It's rude to stare."

Before I would have been terrified to say such a thing to a superior officer, however after this session a new informality seemed to blanket us. I turned and winked at the sputtering brunette, making sure to put extra power into my steps as I strode towards him and fixed his hat upon his head. Brushing my fingertips against his cheek, a smirked slightly as his ears turned red and his eyes widened with a meek shock.

"I'll see you at the bridge at 1300."

And with that, I left a very confused and obviously flustered Sergeant in the changing room.


	6. Instalment 6

Instalment 6, The Executor, 3 ABY

The following day found me in the mess hall, waiting for my shift to start. I couldn't be bothered to eat, and made sure to note to drink that strange milk later; the reason, studying.

It was unfair really, to have just been released from ten years in the Academy only to be given documentation on your third day. But, rather than strategy or the exact characteristics of a TIE Fighter, today I was looking over inventory.

A simple concept in theory, a nightmare in practise. I hadn't been given clearance yet to the deeper levels of the ship's Archives, meaning that everything had to be counted by hand. A nuisance, when each deck held at least twenty storerooms of different shapes and sizes, and a small number of them deemed to be unneeded and thus the entrance blocked.

Hence, I decided to stop trying to shift disused training equipment and climbing over boxes to instead work this out in a simpler manner. For example, I had the documentation saying which storage room contained what, but not the numbers; so, by using my datapad to work out the approximate proportions of the items, I could work out how many would fit in the space. After that had been done, I could work out which out of the items would have the most demand, and adjust the numbers to allow more of that particular product.

I was perfectly content with this plan, until the hairs bristled at the back of my neck and notified me that someone was looking over my shoulder. Collecting the lose flexiglass pages together on the table, I stood, and immediately saluted.

"I- Sergeant, Sir!" how he had managed to approach me without my noticing, baffled me, but I was glad he did, "Can I help you, Sir?"

A small smile was on his lips, those large eyes shining with something I dared to say was pride.

"No, I- I was just wondering where you were, you, um, you didn't report to the bridge today."

He- He was worried? About me? I rubbed the back of my neck, damning the heat on my cheeks. It had slipped my mind to notify Belami when the documentation and assignment had come through last night, but then, I could have sworn I still had a few hours until I had to report. I quickly rummaged through the papers to find my datapad, a hissed "kirffing heck!" leaving my lips when I saw it was already mid-cycle. I nervously ran my hands through my hair, slowing turning to face Belami.

"I'm so sorry sir, I was working on an assignment and lost track of time. I should've notified you and I-"

"It's okay."

The softness is his voice startled me, and I looked up to meet his eyes, startled by the kindness there.

"We're- I'm… glad, to see that you're taking your position seriously, Nath- Ensign, hard work is always welcome."

If my face could turn any redder, it would have. As it was, I had already matched the shade of my hair. Blinking hastily and trying to process the current exchange I was engaged it, I stood up ridged and let a trademark smirk pull at my lips.

"I try my best, Sir."

He nodded, this time his cheeks stained with a blush, and moved to stand next to me, leaning slightly on the table to glance at my work. I relaxed, sitting down again and looking up at him expectantly. I tried not to growl when he spread the papers, messing up the order and making me loose count of them; but when he took out a red marker and started to circle aspects, I lost it.

"Sir! What are you do-"

"There's a mistake."

This, this was the Sergeant Belami I had first seen, the work dedicated and focused Imperial. And honestly, it enraged me to be questioned. I crossed my arms, all but glaring at the brunette, and hissed out a "what!?" between clenched teeth.

"You miscalculated the shape of the packaging of the Rations. You've planned for the cuboid packets, but we currently use the cylinders, they're outdated, but it allows for more items in a smaller area."

"I don't understand, they still produce the cylinders?"

"Yes, look here:"

He reached over then, and I'd only then realised how close we'd gotten, with him standing and me sitting it was as though he was leaning into my lap. I could feel the heat of his cheek against mine, notice how his cap tilted mine slightly, how his left hand rested on my shoulders, the leather cold against my uniform.

Not now.

I shook myself slightly, following Belami's hand to where he was manipulating my datapad to show the order receipts, using his own codes to clear the systems; then he turned to me, confusing pulling at his brow.

"How come you didn't check these records."

I frowned, taking the pad of him and bitterly replying, "They didn't allow me the clearance codes."

"The Petty Officer's at intel?"

"Yes."

I could feel the anger radiating off Belami, and I would be lying if it didn't send a jolt straight to my groin.

"Those bastards! You outrank them, Ensign, they should have given you those codes."

I'd never seen him so emotional before. I'd seen him meek, fearful, shy, flustered, but never angry. It was intoxicating. I held out a hand as he moved to walk away, grasping his side and pulling him closer to me as I stood up also. Despite being almost a head shorter than the brunette, the difference in our emotional state made me feel like he was looking up at me.

"Calm down, Sir, I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

I shoved him down on the chair as I spoke, pushing his shoulders to emphasize my point; the way he looked up at me with pink staining his cheeks and barely contained anger in his eyes made my expression turn cold, determined to be the one able to think whilst the other relied on his baser emotions, even though I had to shift my legs ever so slightly in order to release some of the pressure building up there.

"I will speak to them tomorrow. Today, I need to complete this assignment, which may I remind you that I do not require help with; and you, need to return to the bridge where you are needed. Do I make myself clear, Sergeant?"

He gulped, and I squeezed his shoulder tighter.

"I- ahem, Yes Sir."

And with that I released him, letting my expression turn slightly lustful as I watched him scurry out of the mess hall and back to his post. Then, I turned back to my papers, collecting them before reaching for Belami's red pen and storing it away. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on these currently, and I felt that I deserved a break. Thus, I held the papers to my chest, walking back to the dormitory, clenching my teeth in order to concentrate on where I was going rather than the friction my trousers caused.


	7. Instalment 7

Instalment 7, The Executor, 3 ABY

Four daily cycles. Four long shifts before I returned to the bridge, before I saw Belami again.

It hadn't been my idea, I was prepared to return to my normal training routine as soon as I had finished the assignment; but then the scum known as pirates decided to engage one of our sister ships, and a dog fight ensured. Having been in the Antipirate Fleet in my youth, I had been called upon to fly a TIE into the skirmish; and returned to the Executor with a nasty burn down my side that left me with a Medical Droid and sticky Bacta Patches for another two days.

Finally, I was deemed healed, and could return to normal duty. And it seemed that I was not the only one miffed with my absence. For as soon as I entered the bridge, Belami's head shot up, and suddenly he walked towards me as fast as he could without it being classed as running.

"With me."

I looked at him slightly dazed as he passed, before following him out of the bridge. We'd taken about five steps away from the doors before I was suddenly pushed against a wall, and a firm pressure against my mouth made itself apparent.

It took exactly 2.68 seconds for me to realise what was going on, and as soon as I did, Belami found himself as the one pressed against the wall as I caged his head with my hands and firmly pressed my thighs against his hips in order to comfortably reach him.

The kiss was bruising, passionate, heated, and filled with so much relief and hunger that my head went hazy.

I bit back a groan when a hand tangled into my hair, and returned the gesture by giving his lower lip a swift nip, smirking against him when I heard a small yelp.

We only released each other when our panting became too desperate, the closeness making breathing difficult even though our noses.

"Any reason for that?"

I couldn't help the smug expression on my face as I slowly lowered myself and took a step back from Belami, using my hands to smooth my hair and uniform and running a hungry gaze down the brunettes' ruffled and flushed face, grinning at the redness of his lips and the bright pink staining his cheeks and ears.

"I- Uh- no?"

He. Was. Utterly. Adorable.

Honestly if he got that flustered from a simple kiss, nothing but pressure from lips to lips, then I couldn't help but wonder how undone he'd become with anything more heated, how his face might look at soft and teasing touches, how his voice would break when I pressed my lips to more sensitive areas; I swallowed down a groan and looked at him expectantly.

"Come with me, this isn't the place." I commanded, knowing he'd follow me even though at the time he was my mentor and thus superior.

It was a short walk to the dormitory, empty at this hour; and as soon as I had shut the door, I'd forgotten all notions of discussing the matter.

Belami, oh sweet beautiful Belami, was seated upon my bed with the most precious lost look on his face, a noticeable bulge under his uniform, and deliciously ruffled hair.

I walked slowly towards him, pulling my gloves off with my teeth as I did so, refusing to break eye contact with the flustered man. His blush deepened, and he seemed to naturally lower himself down as I raised a leg to half kneel on the bed, one hand beside his head, the other covering my mouth with thought.

"Now then, am I to believe," I leaned closer, my hand moving to trace his jawline, "that you like this." I smirked as my thumb brushed his lower lip, still red from earlier and trembling slightly as he nodded slightly.

"Tut tut, I can't hear you"

I moved back, hands behind my back as I pressed a boot firmly against the Sergeant's groin, revelling in the pleasured hiss that left his lips with a strained "Yes!".

"If that's so, what do you say?" I was having far too much fun, my heart pounding in my ears and my cock brushing against the regulation uniform.

"Please, Ensign-"

"Nathaniel."

A slight nod, and then a quiet "Basil."

I cocked an eyebrow, crossing my arms against my chest and making a gesture with my hands in an invitation for him to elaborate.

"I- my, my name is Basil."

I grinned, finally I had a name for the Sergeant other than Belami. I lent down and cupped his jaw in my palm, removing my boot and replacing it with my knee, before kissing him ever so softly, whispering words against his lips.

"Well then, Basil, " here he shivered, "why don't you show me just how much you enjoy this."

With that I sat down, watching with delight as Bela- Basil naturally made his way to sit on my lap, draping long legs over mine and wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

His eyes held a question, and as soon as I nodded, he pressed his lips to mine again.

This time was slower than before, less urgent, more questioning. It was as though he was afraid that I was push him away at any moment, so I flicked my tongue against his lips and deepened our kiss, teasing and nipping and eliciting the most precious little sounds.

It took little time for him to suddenly arch against me, pulling away to open his mouth in a silent gasp and shutting his eyes tightly; shaking as I noticed the slight dampness against my lap.

I grinned against his neck, pressing my lips there and mumbling "So sensitive."

Holding Basil tightly through the aftershocks, and held his face softly to focus him, expression softening at the startled and worried look of panic on his face.

"Shhh, it's okay; it happens, it's perfectly natural."

I assumed he most likely hadn't had much experience before, not as I had during the ten years in the Academy, so a premature ejaculation was perfectly understandable. Still, as he clung to me, I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed that his sensitivity meant that our fun would be over for today.

"Bu- But what about you?"

The lost and questioning expression on his face was adorable, the endearing way he shifted his hips to press against the small tent in my trousers making me hiss a quiet "kriff." Schooling my features and lifting him to sit next to me, and brushed his hair with my hands before speaking:

"I've had more experience."

Basil looked to me then with a silent question, eyes darting from my face to my crotch.

"Ah, no, I'll be fine."

I smiled reassuringly, standing up and making my way to the small set of drawers, "There's a refresher to your left, I'll leave a new set of trousers for you here." I tried to find something his size, difficult due to my much smaller frame, humming to myself as I heard the brunette stand and open the door to the refresher.

Waiting for him gave me enough time to calm myself, my cock protesting but eventually deflating and allowing me to think straight. When the door opened again, my heart leapt to my through at the sight of Basil blushing with a towel over his head.

"Come here," he moved to sit next to me as I finished drying his hair, "Lunch break is over soon, so we'll have to head back to the bridge."

"I was worried about you."

That startled me, making me straighten up and look at him inquisitively.

"When you were gone," he elaborated, "I was scared you wouldn't return alive."

Oh dear heart.

"Well I'm fine now, only a bit sore." I smiled, patting him on the back and looking away as he redressed.

When he stood in front of me, I got up, and brought his hand to my mouth, "I'll be sure never to leave your side again, Basil."

And it was with soft smiles that we both returned to our posts on the bridge, the new development in our relationship unsaid and unthought-of as Basil resumed teaching me the ins and outs of the terminals.


	8. Instalment 8

Instalment 8, The Executor, 3 ABY

It didn't take long to fall into routine again. After almost two monthly cycles aboard the Executor, it was starting to feel more like home than Axxila ever had. Though that probably had more to do with the month of 'accidental' brushing in corridors, coy glances at the bridge, and sinful thoughts whispered at the mess hall; than it did with settling in to work.

Thus, it was with a soft smile that I made my way back to the dormitory after my shift, pleasantly bussing after 12 hours side-by-side with Basil.

"Ah, Ensign!"

I spun and saluted, waiting for Admiral Piett to catch up with me. I had found it strange that he hadn't asked me to report in yet, so I was unsurprised that he would approach me. Lowering the salute, we began to walk together.

"What causes you to grace my presence today, Admiral?"

"Basil T. Belami."

I froze, eyes wide and breath caught in my throat. "I- I can explain-"

"No need."

His hands came to rest on my shoulders, Piett moving to stand in front of me, meeting my eyes with a softness that made me only marginally less tense. The confusion must have shown on my face, for the superior soon smiled softly and elaborated.

"Nathaniel, I had always considered you something akin to a son in our time at Axxila; if this is what makes you happy, I will ensure it be allowed."

I wasn't crying. No. Not at all. I raised a hand to choke a sound of emotion.

"I- thank you, Firmus."

He then grinned, a sort of bashful expression tinting his cheeks that I hadn't seen on him before.

"Ahem, yes, well; I won't tell if you don't."

The last part was so rushed I almost missed it, but as soon as his words registered to me, I swiftly grinned and wrapped an arm around the Admiral's shoulders. He did look rather uncomfortable at the comfort, but the occasion warranted it.

"Who?!"

It should be impossible for someone to change moods so quickly over such a short time, I was giving myself whiplash.

"I- ah- Vader."

Shock. Surprise. And yet, also nothing. I'd suspected something had been up when Piett would occasionally enter the bridge with a slight limp, or when he and Vader seemed missing at the same time only for Piett to return blushing and panting slightly. But, since no one else commented, I kept my theories to myself.

"I'm glad."

And I was. Firmus Piett had been a lonely man during my years with him, taking little time to indulge himself in anything unrelated to work. And Vader? I had only seen the man, machine, in glimpses during my training, but just being in the same area of the ship with him revealed the melancholic longing of the pained man. They both needed each-other.

"Now then, Ensign, I suggest you return to your dormitory; I suspect a heavier workload for you tomorrow."

I groaned before looking up and winking at the man, "As you command, Admiral~" with a salute that could either be read as serene or mocking depending on who you spoke to.

As soon as he was out of sight, I looked over my shoulder and called out.

"You can come out, Basil."

He sputtered, blushing with an aghast look on his face as he walked in my direction, obviously trembling as he came to stand behind me.

"Now, what brings you to my humble corridor?"

"When were you and the Admiral so…" I turned then, smiling kindly at the look of resigned shock on his features, as though he'd just witnessed someone break every rule of decorum possible. Whether he was more surprised with the informal manner of our interaction, or the topic of conversation itself, I wasn't sure.

"We're friends." I said simply, leaning against a wall, allowing fond memories to wash over me. "Before I was enrolled into the Academy on Coruscant, I lived on Axxila, in the Ciutric Hegemony, as did Admiral Piett. At that time, he was the Squadron Leader within the Antipirate Fleet; and, I was a member of his squadron."

A smile tugged at my lips, eyes closing in reminiscence.

"Oh I must have only been around fourteen years of age when I walked up with forged paperwork, filled with silly notions of one day being the sole force to destroy the Rebel Alliance once and for all. Piett took that determination and sculpted me into the person I am today, and during our three years of comradery, I suppose you could say that we developed a familial attachment to one another."

A slight frown now.

"When the letter came for me to join the Academy, I had my suspicions that he was the one to enrol me. It took another four years for me to accept it and thank him for it, since I suppose without that training I would still probably be in that Fleet, most likely a Squadron Leader myself. There's was too much conviction in the way he said we'd meet again those 11 odd years ago for me to deny that he most likely interfered with my placement at graduation,"

I pushed myself off the wall, leaning up and resting my brow against Basil's,

"and I can't ever say I regret it."

A soft kiss to his lips, before bouncing back.

"What about yourself?"

"Me? Uh, well, it's certainly less personal. I… respect the Admiral greatly. He's a fine leader and a finer man. I suppose that's why your informality with him caused me to become so aghast. I wouldn't ever dream of treating a superior so…"

"Teasingly?"

"I suppose."

"And that, my dear heart, is where you're lying." A look of confusion, "you seem to forget that I outrank you, Mentor-Dearest; and yet, that doesn't stop you from being such a tease."

My smile must have reached my eyes, as he sputtered and blushed and eventually gave up on talking all together. I pressed a kind kiss to his lips, sneaking a quick grope of his pert arse before walking away, leaving a very flustered Basil behind me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dear heart!"


	9. Instalment 9

Instalment 9, The Executor, 4 ABY

The start of the new year saw the completion of my training. A simple affair, an exchange of thanks with Basil, a congratulations from Piett, and a small brushed chrome box placed into my hands as the Admiral reached to my breast and removed my plack.

It was this that now lead to me seated on my bed, uniform blazer in my lap, Basil leaning against me, stroking my fingers over the smooth code cylinder and new plack. My face was still fixed in a meek smile, unbelieving that I had skipped a rank and been promoted directly to Senior Lieutenant.

As though the brunette could sense my apprehension, he moved to face me on the bed, and spoke clearly whilst holding eye-contact.

"You deserve it, Nathaniel. You completed all your assignments despite mistakes from Intel, you were the fastest out of all of us on the bridge to evaluate the Executors' power levels and find the most direct way to allow more firing power without losing the shields, and you proved yourself in a skirmish that left you in recovery for two days – returning to duty immediately afterwards no less!"

I grasped his shoulder, heart warm and fond, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Sergeant."

"Always, Lieutenant." A coy smile was shown to me then, Basil moving to crawl into my lap, eyes lidded. "Now, how about we celebrate?"

It wasn't a question, but I answered with a firm kiss, reaching up to thread my hands though his short hair. We'd dismissed our uniforms long before, left in only regulation trousers and thin grey undershirts, allowing me to feel the muscles of his arms as he pulled me closed by my lower back, to hold his neck without the collar interfering, to press our bodies together without the indentions of the belt or plack.

Quickly the shirts were also gone, a shy blush staining my cheeks and neck as I watch Basil trace the freckles down my shoulders and arms. I knew I wasn't handsome, too skinny and marred to be classed as such. But then he leant down and pressed his lips to a birthmark below my collar bone, eyes meeting mine darker than usual; and told me that they reminded him of constellations. Each word caused soft vibrations against my bare skin, forcing me to lean back on my elbows or else lose my balance with hazy lust.

To counter this moment of weakness, I scattered kisses from his ear to his shoulder, open mouthed and damp, giving quick nips whenever Basil's breath caught or he shuddered. It was amazing, how sensitive he was, how quick he was to allow me to access, how responsive he seemed to my every movement.

It wasn't long before I felt him against my stomach, subconsciously rutting, face reddened and eyes dark. I smirked at him, cocking my eyebrow as if to say 'excited are we?', before pressing down on his shoulders, changing our position so that I sat on his hips. My own cock was hard, pushing against my fly, but I paused, wondering if I was really ready, before crawling off him and standing.

"I- I'm not very impressive"

I was certain my face had reached a brighter shade than my hair, avoiding the brunettes' heated stare as I slowly removed my trousers, steping out of them and crossing my arms in front of my hips to protect my modesty. The cold air was sharp against the heat of my flesh, sending pinpricks of sensation through my groin.

I didn't look up until I felt a hand against my side, and opened my eyes to meet those a wonderous dark shade of hazel.

"Let me see."

I couldn't say no to the taller man, as gentle and kind as he was when I met him, and slowly I moved to hold my arms behind my back. The pink stain to my face reached my chest now, eyes shut in apprehension. I was small, there, barely four inches erect, even as aroused as I was. Past partners had played it off, telling me that all my beauty was in my mind not my body, but it didn't stop the feelings of inadequacy, as though I was less of a man.

"You're perfect."

I jolted, eyes widening with a gasped 'really?!'. Basil moved to stand behind me, his own trousers long since removed, and wrapped his arms around my torso as he pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder, looking up at me through thick lashes as I tilted my head to watch him.

Any next words were lost when his presence suddenly left, before a firm pressure on my shoulders forces me to sit on the bed, and I looked dazed at the Sergeant that was now kneeling between my knees.

He looked beautiful there. I wanted him there for the end of my days. Utterly irresistible.

Feeling my confidence return, I let a cocky grin pull at my lips, and commanded a swift, "then prove it.". He groaned softly, hands moving to grip my hips and forearms leaning on my thighs, his breath brushing against my cock oh so illicitly.

And without any further word, he pressed his full lips to the musty yet delicate flesh.

I squeezed my eyes shut, voice catching in my throat at the sensation. When he moved his tongue, I couldn't help but to buck slightly, hands clenching the sheets of the bed.

"Ah – kriff-"

I opened my eyes then only to see Basil's fixed on mine, gaze shrouded by long lashes, mouth wrapped so delicately around the small organ. He hummed, seemingly approving of the sound I was making, and the vibrations sent me near mad with pleasure. I must have been barely a mouthful for him, but the way he added pressure and sucked and tasted and hummed removed any self-doubts from my mind, replacing them with pure utter and need.

Basil raised his head slightly, swirling his tongue around the tip of my cock, almost purring when I tangled my right hand in his hair, impatiently chasing that high. He himself had removed a hand from my hips to stroke his own cock, nearly two if not three times the size of my own.

"Kriffing hells, Bas-"

I was interrupted by a sudden moan, the sensation of teeth ever so lightly scraping my flesh causing me to buck up and throw my head back. I was so close, so very close, and holy Empire did my lover have an unexpected skillset.

He moved up against, replacing his mouth with slender fingers, fully covering my cock with his hand, and he softly bit the inside of my thigh.

"Cum for me?"

It seemed like a command, but there was no doubt that it was a plea. As if I needed any prompting.

Every muscle in my body tensed, white spurts covering his hand and my lower stomach, as I wordlessly arched into him.

Dazed and stated, I watched as he licked up the mess he made, forcing eye contact with me before he too came, a strained "Sir!" escaping his sinful mouth.


	10. Instalment 10

Instalment 10, The Executor, 4 ABY

The Executor was bustling with a motionless energy. A battle was coming.

Everyone could sense it. A thick, silently tense atmosphere cloaked the Bridge.

But despite the feeling of a calm before the storm, Sergeant Belami and myself were stationed at our posts are normal, working at the terminals as normal, our hands brushing 'accidentally' as normal.

At least it would be, if not for the slight blush and confused stare Basil wore as I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

I put my hand on his shoulder, but he still didn't turn to look at me.

"What's wron-"

"I want you to marry me."

I blinked. Once. Twice.

"Pardon?!"

"I want you to marry me."

I coughed quietly, feeling heat rush to my cheeks and the intense and sincere gaze Basil aimed at me.

"I- well, yes, of course."

He leaned over to kiss my cheek, whispering a 'thank you' against my skin. I was still blushing, trying to work out if this was a dream of if I really had just gotten engaged to a man I've known for roughly half a year (admittedly marriage was swifter when a participant was in the Imperial Navy, the threat of death hastening attachment).

And then it happened.

It didn't start with a bang, or with a crash, or with any noise really. Just the sudden appearance of a small fleet appearing on our radar and the sight of Rebel Alliance ships through the port.

"Lieutenant Gadd!"

I quickly rose from my seat, saluting Piett who looked at me with badly hidden shock and concern.

"Report to the dock, you're needed as a pilot. Take a Tie Advance and-"

I spun around quickly, the connective halting my advancement out of the bridge.

"Don't get yourself killed."

"Yes Sir!"

I resumed my swift pace, faintly hearing a chair screech and footsteps run to catch up behind me.

"Nathaniel."

I spun, a soft yet urgent look on my face.

"Basil."

He came to stand in front of me, pulling me into a strong hug.

"You'll be safe." He met my eyes with an extreme emotion that had my breath caught in my throat, "Promise me that you'll come back to me."

I nodded, grasping his hand and pressing my lips to his ring finger.

"I love you."

"I- I love you too."

I squeezed his hand, pulling him down so a swift kiss before taking a few steps back.

"I've made a promise to you, my love," I began to walk away, glancing over my shoulder at my fiancé, "and I don't plan on breaking it."

And with that I was gone, prepared to leave in a TIE Advanded and do anything to protect this ship.

 _He never did return to me. He'd promised, twice in our time together, but I never got to see him again._

 _The Battle of Endor took many innocent Imperial lives, and among them: Nathaniel Brendol Gadd._

 _-Basil T. Belami._


End file.
